


Stay A Little Longer

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Tad of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: A fic based on the song “Stay A Little Longer” by Brothers Osborne.





	Stay A Little Longer

> __**Something like a strong wind is coming over me  
>  It’s got a hold of me, yeah  
> Thinking and doing things I shouldn’t be  
> I really shouldn’t be**

My eyes hurt from staring into the laptop for way too long. Endless pictures and words flashed before my eyes and I took a deep sigh before I closed them. Opening them up again, I blinked the tiredness away. It was not particularly easy. Sleep has been scarce lately. Sam hit the hay a long time ago it was only me and my mind left, to battle the night. 

I closed my laptop, and the room became dark. Looking over to my phone that was sitting next to the laptop, I debated with myself if I should call her. I knew I shouldn’t. She will never be able to let go if I keep calling her. My hand reached out and unlocked it. The home screen flashed up, illuminating the room. I looked down on my phone, at the two faces that smiled back at me. We looked happy. Actually, we were, up until the day I told her to stay away from me because I’m nothing but trouble. All the people around me end up dead. That’s not what I wanted for her.

There was a lot of door slamming and crying the day I she left. I wanted for her to hate me. I always told myself that it would have been easier that way, but I failed. She never did hate me.  
 

> __**Give it one more call  
>  It’s one more “whatcha doin right now?”  
> It’s one more trip to my side of town and you walk right in  
> One more here we go again**

 

I know I shouldn’t be doing this. Every time I called her, I swore to myself that it would be the last time. That it can’t go on like this. That I shouldn’t stand in the way of her happiness. But it never was the last time. It was always the next and the time after that. There was always one more time. One more night of intimacy. One more night that makes it harder for her to give up one me.

Absentmindedly, my hand dialed her number. I only realized it when it was too late to hang up and she had already answered the phone. My heart skipped a beat and I could catch myself smirking upon hearing her sleepy voice on the other end.

_“Dean? Something happened?”_  She was alarmed and I could hear panic in her voice.

_“No.. no, nothing. I’m sorry to wake you up.”_  I calmed her down, my hand pinched my eyes as I felt guilty for making her worry about me.

_“Well, what is it then?”_  She asked, knowing full well why I called. I only call when I feel lonely and she should be able to figure that out by now.

_“What are you doing right now? I-I kind of need someone to talk to.”_ I told her truthfully, my voice vibrating low in my throat, and I didn’t even know why.

She exhaled loudly, debating with herself if she should do what she’s about to do.  _“Same place? I need to get dressed first.”_

 

* * *

I saw her walking in to the packed bar, her hair disheveled, her clothes mismatched but she was still the most beautiful thing I’ve seen tonight. Who am I kidding? She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. At least to me.

Sitting down next to me, she smiled a weak smile and watched me as slid a drink over to her. She grinned before thanking me and downed it in one gulp. That’s my girl, I thought to myself and let out a chuckle.

_“What?”_  She grinned back as she began to relax.

_“Nothing. Another one?”_  I raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

Tonight I just wanted to talk, reminisce about the good old times, telling her jokes so that I could hear her laugh. I wanted to keep that memory forever. Tonight, I told myself, I would behave.

 

* * *

> __**One more drink leads to another  
>  You slide up close to me  
> Tear the t-shirts off each other  
> Your hands all over me  
> I tell myself I’m not in love  
> But one more time is not enough  
> One last kiss and then you’re a goner  
> And I’m here wishing you could stay a little longer**

 

My lips were attached to hers when I pushed her into the door of my room. My hands wrapped around her waist, my tongue exploring her delicate mouth as she buried her hands in my hair.

Inside, we staggered to the bed and stopped next to it. Her hands found their way under my shirt, her cold fingers traveled up my hot body before she pulled my shirt over my head and spread little kisses on my chest down to my stomach. 

When she reached my waist, I pulled her up again and turned her around. My arms wrapping around her curves as I kissed down her neck to her shoulders. My fingers found the seam of her shirt and took it off before I started nibbling at her neck again. The way she threw her head back showed me that I should keep on doing what I’m doing.

My hands found their way up her body and I started to massage her breasts. They fit so perfectly into my hands. I pulled her bra down and my fingers began to twist and pinch at her nipples as my head was buried into the crook of her neck. She let out a moan, hot air brushed against my temple as her hand grabbed at the back of my neck.

With one motion, I threw her on the bed before I took off her jeans and then mine. As I returned to the bed, she pulled me on top of her and I lowered myself down, kissing her passionately, her hands scratching their way down my back, leaving marks in the process. My mouth was steady on hers, as we rolled around on my tiny bed.

Tonight, she was all I wanted and more. Tonight, I wanted to feel her. She had no idea how good it felt to be inside of her. To feel her perfect puffy pussy lips wrapping themselves around my hard cock as I slowly slide into her. To feel her spasm and shaking around me, squeezing me, making me moan out her name. That was all I wanted to feel for the last time before I will delete her number from my phone. Tonight, I wanted to feel alive.

 

* * *

> ****_So calm and so cool, yeah I try to be  
>  Like it don’t bother me  
> The last time was the last time  
> Until I’m all alone and I’m picking up the phone_

 

I was still lying in bed, my head propped against the headboard as I watched her getting dressed. I know I could just say it. All I needed was to say the words and I know that she would stay. She would undress herself again and get back into the warm bed with me. I would be able to hold her through the night, easing the pain that we both carry inside of us.

I swallowed hard, trying to muster up the courage to tell her to stay. To tell her that I needed her but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. She meant too much for me to be dragged in the mess I’m in.

I act like it’s the most normal thing for her to leave after we made sweet love. Her face was troubled and I knew that she was holding back her tears. I knew, that she probably regretted coming out to see me. I wanted to kiss her sorrows away, telling her that I didn’t mean to hurt her, again.

When she finished, she walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. She didn’t want to look me in the eye and turned herself around quickly but I was holding her back by her hand.

_“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this anymore, Dean.”_ Her voice was shaky as she tried to stay strong.

_“Yes, maybe.”_ I said and let go of her before I watched her walking out of my door, back to her life. A life that shouldn’t include me.

 

> **_Wishing you could stay a little longer…_ **


End file.
